kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Michiru
Michiru (満) was a spellcaster (majinaishi) that served the Commander eight years ago, when he was occupying the body of The King. She was in charge of selecting and kidnapping young boys that had decent potential as Puppet Soldiers. Though she accidentally picked up Kakeru who merely looked like a boy, after Michiru discovered Kakeru's enormous power as a Spirit Reservoir Owner and considerable talent for spells, she began training Kakeru as her assistant.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 304 Both Michiru and Kakeru are responsible for the Shinyuuchi huntings, though they were initially acting on orders from Tsukihisa Oumi (then using the name Gyoku). Appearance Michiru is most often seen in her Majinaishi uniform, which consists of dark robes, and a matching hat with a veil extension that covers her eyes. Her hair is kept in a long braid that almost reaches her waist. Personality Though Michiru was at first loyal to the Commander, she became resentful after he abandoned her without warning. She and the other Shinyuuchi Hunters cooperated with Gyoku's orders, both as a knowing betrayal of the Commander, and to prove they were not useless. Michiru has a strong attachment to Kakeru, who would do anything to please her, but is often annoyed by Kakeru's childish and impulsive nature.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 238 History Michiru worked and lived in the Commander's castle as a spellcaster, and was usually assisted by No. 1. Though her ultimate loyalty was to the Commander, he was basically a figurehead, and largely left the running of the Shadow Organization to his younger brother (who was using the alias Gyoku at the time). Michiru was the overseer of the Commander's puppet soldier program, which involved kidnapping young boys and turning them into unfeeling, perfect fighting machines. She accidentally picked up Kakeru (who had short hair and resembled a boy), though upon realizing her mistake, ordered One to kill her. One killed Kakeru three times before informing Michiru that she kept reviving, due to some unknown power. Michiru discovered that Kakeru was a spirit reservoir (which basically made her immortal), and realized that a near-unlimited power source would be of great help to her more difficult spells. Michiru began training Kakeru, all the while reminding her that useless people could not remain in the castle. Kakeru dedicated herself to her lessons, determined to earn her place and be acknowledged by Michiru. Michiru rewarded her by making Kakeru her assistant. When the King left the castle without explanation, abandoning Michiru and those under her command, she grew resentful, and began the Shinyuuchi huntings on Gyoku's orders, determined to prove that she was not useless. Plot 'First Karasumori Assault' Kakeru and Michiru observe Karasumori from above on a flying carpet. Kakeru notes that Karasumori being a small shrine should make their job easier. Michiru adds that though Mount Okubi is ranked among the highest of the first class great shrines, and the difference between it and Karasumori is vast, the Shadow Organization classifies them both as "S" because they are either able to greatly influence other lands, or possess hidden, unique characteristics. Kakeru suspects that for Karasumori to be a first class small shrine and still have the S classification, it must have powers on the level of great shrines. Their accomplice, a masked man with two huge black and white spheres, drops them on Karasumori, where they transform into two enormous Ayakashi.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 224 Kakeru and Michiru place a magical mark upon Karasumori (directly above Chushinmaru's hidden castle), while the land's defenders are distracted by the Ayakashi attackKekkaishi manga, Chapter 226, carried out by their associate, who is later captured by Souji Hiura.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 227 'Second Karasumori Assault' During their second assault on Karasumori, all the Shinyuuchi Hunters except No. 1 are all killed by Shichirou Ougi, who was acting on the Sousui's orders at the time (though Kakeru revives due to her abilities). Kakeru assumes leadership of the group and devotes all her energy toward avenging Michiru. Equipment Flying Carpets: Both Michiru and Kakeru commonly ride on flying carpets when in the field. This allows them to stay away from combat and focus on spellcasting while their bodyguards deal with opponents.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 224 Power & Abilities Spellcasting: Michiru's area of expertise is spellcasting. She has been a spellcaster for at least several years, and created many of the spells that the Shinyuuchi Hunters use in the field. *'Marking Spell:' A spell cast as a duo with Kakeru, used to place an invisible label on the center of Karasumori's power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 226, pages 14-17 *'Power Analysis Spell:' A spell cast as a duo with Kakeru, allowing the user(s) to gauge another person's potential power.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 229, pages 12-14 *'World Destruction Spell:' A spell invented by Michiru that amplifies a caster's power to its limits, then transforms it all into heat, reducing the world to dust.14It also drains the caster of much or all of their power. References Category:Deceased Category:Majinaishi Category:Shinyuuchi Hunters Category:Female Characters